


На балконе

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [9]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>теплое лето в Киллинч-холле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На балконе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ричарда Армитиджа на ФБ-2016  
> В тексте приводятся отрывки пьесы У. Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта» в переводе Б. Пастернака (II акт, сцена II)

— Как это вообще оказалось возможным, Джон?!  
— Полно, Фредерик. Вы сами позволили Мэри показать вашим сыновьям свои морские… — мистер Торнтон взмахнул рукой, не зная как одним словом описать эполеты, часы с памятной надписью и секстант, и, наконец, закончил, — регалии.  
— Вот именно, что показать! «Показать», Джон!

Сэр Фредерик оставил безуспешные попытки дотянуться через балюстраду балкона до горшков с цветами и, раздраженно стащив с себя сюртук из легкого сукна, попробовал просунуть руку между балясин. Попытка эта также не увенчалась успехом, ибо не далее как пару лет назад, по собственному же сэра Фредерика приказу, все балконы и лестницы в Киллинч-холле переделали, оставляя между балясинами совсем крохотные зазоры, чтобы наилучшим образом обезопасить едва начавших тогда ходить мальчиков. Сэр Фредерик, оставив безуспешные попытки, осел на пол, закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене.

В Киллинч-холле стояло чудесное лето. Ласковое солнце, совершая свой ежедневный путь по безоблачному небосклону, заглядывало в высокие окна поместья, отражаясь от до блеска начищенных подсвечников и золоченых рам с портретами давно почивших предков, висевших над парадной лестницей. Сад благоухал, услаждая обоняние ароматами глициний, лилий и роз, а слух — неумолчным журчанием струй большого фонтана ровно посередине и двух звонких водопадов в небольших гротах, сплошь увитых виноградом, в северной и южной оконечностях. Миссис Торнтон покинула их на пару месяцев, уехав на воды в Бат, а в ее отсутствие дети всегда были более проказливы, признавал сэр Фредерик.

Успокоившись с помощью дыхательной гимнастики, сэр Фредерик открыл глаза. Мистер Торнтон, сложив на груди руки, стоял в тени ведущего на балкон дверного проема. Слабый ветерок играл с бледно-синими кисейными занавесями, то надувая их, как фор-марсель при попутном ветре, то заставляя обвисать без малейшего шевеления. Виновники переполоха — перемазанные землей и притихшие — стояли за мистером Торнтоном, вроде бы виновато понурив вихрастые головенки, но от сэра Фредерика не укрылось озорное сверкание их глаз. Не уследившая за ними гувернантка Мэри, икая от слез, промокала глаза передником. Сэр Фредерик скривился — он не терпел женских рыданий. Он вздохнул еще раз, и мистер Торнтон, улыбнувшись, протянул ему руку, помогая встать.  
— Куда вы? — спросил он, когда сэр Фредерик направился к двери.  
— За лестницей, Джон. Я не могу оставить мой секстант в горшке с бегониями!

Мэри втянула голову в плечи, когда капитан проходил мимо, но мистер Торнтон поспешил ее успокоить.  
— Мэри, прекращайте плакать. Сейчас я позову Джейн. Детей нужно умыть и переодеть к ужину. Но вы оба, юные джентльмены, — он развернулся к мальчикам, подпуская в голос строгости, — сегодня остаетесь без сладкого.  
Как он и ожидал, это произвело куда большее впечатление, нежели слезы гувернантки и отповедь сэра Фредерика о том, что его часы, секстант и эполеты — это вовсе не пиратские сокровища. Дети попытались жалобно протестовать, но мистер Торнтон умел быть непреклонным. В конце концов, гувернантка с горничной увела мальчиков. Мистер Торнтон вышел на балкон и посмотрел вниз. Край позолоченного эполета проглядывал меж нежных розовых цветков. Внизу показались лакеи, несшие с конюшни тяжелую длинную лестницу.

Под руководством сэра Фредерика ее удалось быстро установить, но тут возникла заминка. Садовник, который помимо обширного сада при поместье занимался растущими на балконах цветами и к обращению с лестницами был привычен, отсутствовал — в деревне крестили первенца его младшей дочери. Одна из горничных, Кэти, храбро одолела первые футы, но, запутавшись в юбках, едва не упала. Вслед за ней забраться по лестнице попробовал один из лакеев, но через дюжину ступенек он решил посмотреть вниз — и беднягу полчаса пришлось уговаривать спуститься, так крепко он вцепился в злосчастные перекладины. Собрались было уже бежать за кучером, парнем крепким и бывалым, но сэр Фредерик, поглядев на начавшее наливаться сочными вечерними красками небо на востоке, решительно отстранил слуг и взялся за перекладины сам.

Залы на первом этаже Киллинч-холла были высокие и хотя они не шли ни в какое сравнение с грот-мачтой того же «Стремительного» — фрегата, капитаном которого сэр Фредерик был столько лет, однако высоты хватало, чтобы ощутить незаметный внизу слабый ветерок. Мистер Торнтон, опершись о балюстраду, с улыбкой наблюдал за его приближением.  
— Вам не следовало так корить мальчиков, Фредерик. Вся их вина состоит в том, что они пошли в своего отца нравом и повадками.  
Сэр Фредерик, прищурившись, ведь заходящее солнце било ему прямо в правый глаз, посмотрел на него снизу.  
— Интересно, что бы вы сказали, если бы им вздумалось порисовать на деловых бумагах «Мальборо», — он негромко рассмеялся, когда мистер Торнтон переменился в лице и, смягчившись, добавил, — бюро всегда запирается, Джон, и кабинет запирается тоже, вы же знаете.

Мистер Торнтон тряхнул головой и они поглядели друг на друга с одинаковым лукавством во взорах. Сэр Фредерик забрался еще на одну ступень и, разрыв аккуратно примятую маленькими ладошками землю, извлек на свет божий оба свои эполета, часы — к счастью, по-прежнему плотно закрытые — и секстант. Последний он особенно тщательно отряхивал и обдувал от набившейся грязи прежде, чем передать мистеру Торнтону, который бережно унес их в комнату.

Сэр Фредерик поправил, как мог, примятые бегонии и, вздохнув, подставил лицо несшему приятную вечернюю прохладу ветерку. Отсюда он видел, как возвращается конюх, ведя с проминки в поводу Султана, как в столовой на первом этаже расставляют подсвечники, как лучи заходящего солнца золотят пики чугунных ворот у въезда в поместье. На балконе раздались знакомые шаги, и он, улыбнувшись давним воспоминаниям, вполголоса продекламировал:  
— Но что за блеск я вижу на балконе?  
Там брезжит свет...  
... Светлый ангел,  
Во мраке над моею головой  
Ты реешь, как крылатый вестник неба  
Вверху, на недоступной высоте,  
Над изумленною толпой народа,  
Которая следит за ним с земли.

— Внизу одни лишь слуги, — сказал мистер Торнтон, наклоняясь к нему через балюстраду. На нем были лишь сорочка, и ветерок теребил ее просторные рукава, словно робкий ребенок. Сэр Фредерик состроил гневную гримасу, и мистер Торнтон, покачав головой, ответил ему в тон:  
— Как ты сюда пробрался? Для чего?  
Ограда высока и неприступна.  
— Меня перенесла сюда любовь,  
Ее не останавливают стены.  
В нужде она решается на все!

Румянец на высоких скулах мистера Торнтона не имел ничего общего с солнцем, окрасившим Киллинч-холл во все великолепие заката.

— Кто показал тебе сюда дорогу? — произнес он, понизив голос, длинные пальцы его, лежащие на балюстраде, подрагивали. Сэр Фредерик поднялся на две ступеньки повыше.  
— Её нашла любовь. Я не моряк, — он лукаво усмехнулся, и мистер Торнтон ответил понимающей улыбкой, —   
Но если б ты была на крае света,  
Не медля мига, я бы, не страшась,  
Пустился в море за таким товаром. 

Говоря, он поднимался все выше, так что теперь их лица оказались совсем рядом, а руки, лежащие на балюстраде, соприкоснулись. Зачарованно глядя в светлые глаза сэра Фредерика, мистер Торнтон проговорил:   
— Я все добро сложу к твоим ногам  
И за тобой последую повсюду.  
— Так непомерно счастье… — тихо закончил сэр Фредерик.

Минуту они стояли неподвижно, дыша одним воздухом, чувствуя одно на двоих биение собственных сердец, а потом мистер Торнтон, закусив губу и отведя взгляд, тихо спросил:  
— К ужину позовут только через час. Быть может, мы успеем перейти к пятой сцене третьего акта?   
Сэр Фредерик, улыбнувшись, ловко перебрался через балюстраду.


End file.
